


Sofferenza notturna

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Angelo azzurro [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Consolation, Drunkenness, F/M, Sad, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Vegeta vede che Bulma soffre per Yamcha e 'a modo suo' la consola.[Periodo pre-cyborg].Scritta sentendo: La paura che... di Tiziano Ferro.





	Sofferenza notturna

Sofferenza notturna

 

“Sei un bugiardo Yamcha, non fai altro che mentire” biascicò Bulma. Le sue guance erano arrossate, strinse le gambe e si piegò. Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide. 

La luce soffusa della lampada le illuminava il viso. 

Bulma afferrò la bottiglia e la stappò, verso il contenuto rosso scuro dentro il bicchiere e si leccò le labbra. Prese il bicchiere e si voltò, osservando il cielo nerastro oltre la finestra.

“Sei un ammasso di limiti” sussurrò. Sorseggiò il vino sentendo il sapore d’alcool bruciarle la gola e il palato. Si appoggiò sul tavolo, finì il contenuto del bicchiere e lo mise sulla superficie del tavolo. Spostò all’indietro la sedia con un rumore stridulo, una delle gambe sbatté contro le lattine e le bottiglie rovesciate per terra. Sollevò il telefonino, cliccò il pulsante di accensione e osservò lo schermo azzurrino.

< Ho un altro allenamento di baseball. Non torno presto. Ci sentiamo > lesse mentalmente il messaggio.

“Immaturo, poco serio, inseguitore di seni e culi scoperti” ringhiò la donna. Riappoggiò il cellulare, la mano le tremava e sentì gli occhi pizzicare. Fu scossa da una serie di brividi, strinse gli occhi e le labbra fino a farle sbiancare. Si versò da bere, il sangue cadde fuori dal bicchiere. Si portò il collo della bottiglia alle labbra e bevve.

< Se almeno provassi la stessa paura che provo io, che tutto ciò che velocemente nasce alla stessa velocità finisca >. Una lacrima le rigò il viso, sentiva gli occhi pizzicare e avvertì una fitta al petto. Singhiozzò, le lacrime le rigarono il viso e strofinò il mento contro il tavolo. Allungò il braccio e fece cadere la bottiglia sopra le altre.

“Darti ancora fiducia significa solo illudersi, ma tu non sei il mio amore, ma la mia dipendenza” biascicò con voce rauca. Si nascose il viso sotto le braccia e si morse il labbro, fino a sentire il sapore del sangue.

< Soffro di un amore raro, più lo vivo e meno imparo; però non voglio rimanere sola > pensò.

“Non voglio stare sola!” gridò. Sentì dei passi, le rimbombarono nella testa e si voltò. I lunghi capelli azzurri le finirono davanti al viso umido, le ciocche gli aderivano alle guance pallide. Guardò Vegeta avanzare e digrignò i denti.

“Ci mancavi tu, scimmione abusivo maledetto” ringhiò.

“Se continui a chiamare solo quel mollusco resterai sola, oca” sibilò il principe dei saiyan. Incrociò le braccia premendole contro il petto nudo e muscoloso, l’asciugamano bianca sulla sua spalla era umida.

“Non sono un’oca” farfugliò Bulma. 

Vegeta si voltò e abbassò il capo.

“Se non lo lasci continuerai a soffrire. Se aspetti lui, non cambierà nulla” borbottò. Uscì dalla stanza e Bulma chiuse gli occhi, passandosi la mano sulle guance umide.


End file.
